1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a touch panel has come to be widely used by an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a portable information terminal or the like, as an input device. The touch panel is installed in a display device such as a liquid crystal display, an organic electroluminescence display or the like. As types of touch panel, a resistive touch panel, a capacitive touch panel, and an optical touch panel are known, for example. Any of these types allows a user to perform a desired operation by directly touching or dragging an operation object displayed on the display device. Therefore, an extremely intuitive operating system is realized.
As technology relating to a touch panel, JP-A-2006-39745 discloses technology for detecting a pressure at the time of a user pressing a touch panel, and for scrolling the displayed content of a display device according to the pressure. Also, this patent document discloses technology for detecting a pressing time at the time of the user pressing the touch panel, and for scrolling the displayed content of the display device according to the length of the pressing time. Furthermore, this patent document discloses technology for taking, as a selection target, display content that is displayed at the timing the pressure becomes constant.